Menghindar
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Samuel tidak ada rencana satu tim dengan Jihoon lagi, tapi... (anggap saja behind the scene dari behind the scene Samuel jadi center Get Ugly) Produce 101 Season 2 fic


**MENGHINDAR**

© Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Bagi seluruh orang di Produce 101, Jihoon mungkin menjadi orang no 1 yang tidak ingin dijadikan tim oleh siapapun untuk _position evaluation_. Jelas, dengan fanbase sebanyak itu, Jihoon menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa dikalahkan bila ingin menjadi no 1 di timnya.

Begitupun juga Samuel. Di depan kamera pun, terang-terangan ingin menghindari Jihoon- _hyung_.

Sejak awal Samuel memang ingin menghindari Jihoon- _hyung_ dan memilih Get Ugly. Tapi, alasannya bukan cuma itu.

"Sudah berpikir memilih apa?"

"Sudah, sudah diputuskan."

Sebenarnya, yang dipikirkan bukan pilihannya, melainkan pilihan Jihoon.

 _Hyung pasti memilih Shape of You, itu kan lagi hits._

Dengan keyakinan 90%, Samuel pun memilih kartu. Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah.

"Ah, Jihoon- _hyung_."

Di hadapannya, Jihoon berdiri angkuh.

 _Ah, Jihoon hyung berdiri di depan_ _area dance_ _. Positive thinking, Muel._

Jihoon menyeringai. Memberikan isyarat dengan mata,

 _Mau kabur ke mana,_ _sayang_ _?_

sembari memperlihatkan kartu pilihan bertuliskan _Get Ugly._

"Oh My God."

 _See? Kamu nggak akan pernah bisa menghindar dariku._ _We were meant to be._

Senyuman maut Jihoon diterjemahkan dengan lancar. Samuel harus mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya.

* * *

Sehari sebelumnya

"Samuel-ie"

"Ah, Dae Hwi- _hyung_? Ada apa?"

" _Position evaluation_ , mau pilih apa?"

" _Dance_? Mungkin"

"Sepertinya aku memilih _vocal_."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Menghindari Jihoon- _hyung_ , dan..."

 _Iya, kalau sama Jihoon-hyung, pesona Dae_ _Hwi-hyung bukanlah apa-apa._

"…dan?"

Samuel menunggu.

"Ah, tidak jadi."

 _Nggak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang aku lagi taruhan sama Jihoon-hyung, Muel-ie._

Sejak awal semua orang juga tahu Dae Hwi melihat Samuel sebagai teman sekaligus rival. Demi ranknya, Dae Hwi ingin menghindari Samuel tetapi jika saat itu harus meninggalkannya dengan tim yang lain. Ada rasa tidak rela tersendiri.

Alah, bilang aja suka.

"Jihoon-ie _hyung_ mungkin memilih _dance_."

" _Hyung_ juga berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Iya."

"Ah, kalau Jihoon-ie _hyung_ memilih dance apa aku memilih rap saja?"

"Muel-ie..."

Samuel menoleh.

"Aku harap kamu tidak setim lagi dengan Jihoon-ie _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ mau memperingatkanku untuk menghindari Jihoon-ie _hyung_?"

"Begitulah."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku begini demi rank-mu juga. Sebagian besar live vote akan memilih Jihoon-ie _hyung_."

"Ah. Kuusahakan. Terima kasih sarannya, Dae-Hwi _hyung_."

Padahal sih, translate-an kalimatyna.

 _Aku begini agar kamu tidak diapa-apakan olehnya._

Ya, sebenarnya semuanya dimulai dari saat mereka satu tim di Boys In Love 1. Ketika semua anggota berlatih, Jihoon mendekati Dae-Hwi.

"Kau suka Samuel?"

"Hah?"

 _Kayaknya, aku lupa ngorek kuping._

"Suka?"

"Tentu saja."

 _Iyalah, siapa juga yang gak suka sama Samuel, si bocah multi-talent. Noona noona aja suka._

"Aku juga."

"Hah?"

Dae Hwi yang biasanya menjadi seseorang yang ekspresif bin hyper mendadak gondok.

"Mau taruhan?"

Dae Hwi kelabakan. Ini mau ngapain sih?

"Kalau aku menang live vote nanti, Samuel milikku."

Waktu itu Dae Hwi emang lagi lemot. Makanya, dia ngangguk aja. Gak ngerti konteksnya apa sih.

Makanya, waktu pengumuman, Dae Hwi baru nyadar maksud _hyung_ nya itu apa.

" _Hyung_ gak dapet live vote terbanyak. Kali ini, kita ganti taruhannya."

Dae Hwi menahan napas. Sumpah, emang apa untungnya buat dia taruhan?

"Kalau Samuel setim denganku lagi, bisa kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya?"

Jeng…jeng…

Dae Hwi langsung membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Samuel, si partner-in-crime sekaligus si rival kesayangan yang lama-lama mengendap di hati sanubari Dae Hwi. Kalau harus berpisah...

"Aku menolak. Apa-apaan itu Hyung? Aku kan teman dekatnya."

Teman dekat… Mau yang paling dekat di hati.

"Ah, Samuel mau tidak mau memang harus setim denganku sih."

Jihoon tidak mendengarkan.

* * *

Di hari pengumuman top 60.

"Samuel-ie, masih minat jadi no 1?"

" _Hyung_ bicara apa? Semuanya juga masih minat."

"Meski kemungkinannya mendekati 0%?"

Samuel galau. Kemarin dia no 2 kok, kalau naik satu peringkat bukannya bisa-bisa aja. Malah mendekati 100%. Kalau yang lain gak naik juga.

"Fansku loyal, sedangkan fansmu rata-rata adalah fans orang lain yang mengharapkanmu masuk top 11. Jika nanti fans cuma bisa milih satu, _hyung_ bahkan gak yakin kamu masuk top 11."

Samuel tambah galau. Baru aja dia no 2, kenapa _hyung_ nya bilang gitu sih?

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal berusaha agar memikat lebih banyak fans kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Muel-ie."

"Lalu, menurut Jihoon-ie _hyung_ bagaimana?"

 _Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan akan menghindari hyung di position evaluation selanjutnya._

Tapi, kalimat itu cuma tersimpan di dalam hati, nggak enak sama orangnya. Nggak enak tapi saat rekaman langsung ceplos aja ya.

"Satu tim lagi denganku!"

"Ogah."

"Cepet banget jawabnya."

"Habis aku pasti nggak dapet center, trus _Hyung_ pasti ngambil semua vote mereka."

"Pengen center banget?"

"Katanya _hyung_ bakalan jadi no 1, kalau gak jadi center sekarang kapan lagi?"

Samuel ngambek. Badan boleh bongsor, tetapi dia tetap bocah kelahiran 2002 yang ingin menyejar impian sampai ke pegunungan Himalaya.

"Kalau satu tim lagi, aku akan memberikan posisi center padamu."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Aku akan menghindari _hyung_. Itu tidak perlu."

"Itu perlu. Kamu harus lebih bersinar dari ini, Samuel."

"Itu sih aku tahu, tapi apa untungnya bagi _hyung_ jika aku menjadi center?"

Jihoon tersenyum nyaris menyeringai.

"Tenang, saja. Aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu cuma-cuma."

"Hah?"

"Sebagai gantinya, jadilah milikku!"

"Hah?"

"Kencan denganku."

"Hah?"

"Tenang saja. Nggak akan ada yang tahu."

"…"  
"Palingan juga mereka menganggap _fanservice_."

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"… "

 _Hyung, maksudnya apa? Kencan dengan hyung itu maksudnya jalan-jalan keluar bareng? Aku biasa keluar sama Dae Hwi-hyung kan? Kalau jalan ya tinggal jalan aja kan? Tapi, jadi milik hyung itu maksudnya apa?_

Sebagai blasteran, masalah belok kanan, belok kiri, sampai cara nyebrang di perempatan, Samuel rada paham. Tapi, masak sih maksud hyungnya?

Samuel keringet dingin. Jihoon-ie hyungnya pasti lagi bercanda.

"Aku… gagal paham."

Jihoon berpikir. Kalau dibilangin gini gak paham, praktik langsung aja kali ya?

 _Cup._

"Maksud hyung begini. Paham?"

Samuel pingsan.

~END~

Note:

Gemes ih sama ekspresi Jihoon waktu ngeliatin card-nya ke Samuel, matanya kaya ngomong...

"Lu nggak bakal bisa menghindari gue, Muel."

Cuma saya perhalus aja bahasanya. Samuel juga antara lemes, pasrah, sama seneng gitu. Dae Hwi malah murung banget waktu di vocal (kemungkinan besar karena Dong Ho, tapi saya anggap aja karena kalah taruhan). Kalau bisa direview ya :) Terima kasih, gomawo, arigatou :D


End file.
